Rebel
by Christie Anne
Summary: What difference will there be to Oban if Don already knew Molly was his daughter. A week before the race is set Don Wei is called to inform his daughter is in police custody. And what connection does Eva have with Rick.


**Rebel**

 _Disclaimer- Christie Anne does not own Oban Star Racers but she does own the plot, but don't quote me on that._

 _What difference will there be to Oban if Don already knew Molly was his daughter. A week before the race is set Don Wei is called to inform his daughter is in police custody. And what connection does Eva have with Rick._

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 _ **DON'S POV**_

"Hi I'm looking to speak with a Mr Don Wei" "Speaking s whatever you need make this quick, I'm on my way to the track with my best racer." I said in a gruff tone over the phone. I really don't have time to bother wasting my time with insignificant phone calls, after all I had to get Rick and the rest of his team up to speed for the Great Race of Oban. "Mr Wei I am Constable James Arrow from the Judi Police Department. It seems we have your daughter Evelyn Wei in our custody." My heart stopped for a minute, why would they have Evelyn there. "Evelyn, why? What's happened, is she hurt." I can't help but notice the look on Rick's face, his curiosity getting the better of him. Why did he have to be in the car with me when I received this phone call? "Mr Wei she is fine, it seems like she got in a dispute with her former boyfriend and he seems to have smacked her face, other than a bruise on her face and a bit rattled she is fine." "So why exactly are you holding her there, if she hasn't done anything wrong shouldn't you release her?" "As she is a minor we require a parent or guardian to come and collect her." "Can't the school deal with this, I am rather busy." "Unfortunately Mister Wei we cannot realise her into the Stern Boarding School's custody these situations, an assault on a young girl we take seriously." "Fine I will be down there in 30 minutes you better have her ready to go. My time is precious you hear." I don't wait for the man's reply as I disconnect my cell phone. "Driver I need you to detour over to the Judi Police Station immediately." Best to get this situation dealt with as soon as possible I thought. "Don I hope everything is okay you didn't sound too good on the phone." "My daughter is in police custody I must go collect her, we will have to put the training on hold for now." I blurt out without even realising what I had just said to Rick. "Wait you have a daughter, since when? Why the hell did you not mention this before." "The last time I saw my daughter she was six years old, that was over ten years ago. I had cut off all contact with her after the death of her mother, I had sent her to a boarding school." "You meant to say you've had no contact with her for the last ten years. Geeze that's cold even for you." "I don't have to explain my decisions to you of all people Rick. Sometimes as a parent we are faced with decisions that we must make in our child's best interest. I was in no stat to take care of a child." "So what exactly has she done to end up in Police custody, must have been something good." I simply roll my eyes at Rick's utter disobedience for the law.

"Excuse me mam I am here to collect Evelyn Wei." "Down the hall second door to your left. Please sign here, both of you." The lady doesn't even look up from her clip board to acknowledge Rick and myself. I open the door without knocking, I really don't have the time to waste on such pleasantries. "Excuse me who are you and what is your business here?" "I am Don Wei I am here to collect Evelyn Wei I am her father if you must know." "Hah you lost all right to call yourself my father when you abandoned me. I didn't need you then and I sure as hell don't need you now so you may as well fuck off." I am drawn to the young women in the room and I am taken aback that this is supposed to be my daughter, the lady with the dyed hair, ripped clothes and smells like alcohol not a chance.

 _ **EVA'S POV**_ "Some mouth you have their little mouse. Rick Thunderbolt" And he holds out his hand to me, which I don't bother to return or acknowledge before turning back to the officer. "Can I like go now?" "Yes we just need you father to sign the release forms and you're free to go." I scoffed at the word father. As were leaving the building I catch a glimpse of Nathan my now ex boyfriend, talking with two other men, so I turn to the officer escorting us from the building to ask what's going to happen to Nathan. Not out of concern believe me. "His lawyer struck a deal he's free to go home after he completes some paperwork." "You have to be fucking kidding me. He can smack over girls and what nothing happens, that's rank." "Unfortunately Miss Wei that is how the system works now days. Men who have money seem to be able to push the rest of us over. You'll do best to stay away from them in the future, saves you a lot of pain." The police lady says as she gestures to my face. Yeah well I was not someone to let herself be walked all over. "Look lady can I just have my car keys so I can get out of here." I walk towards my car and take out my baseball bat that was in the boot and walked towards Nathan's car. I'm sure the smirk on my face couldn't have been missed. "What do you plan on doing with that little mouse?" And without answering Rick's question I take a large swing and bring the bat right down onto the bonnet of the car. A few more, okay I lie a lot more hits later and I finally place the bat down and head towards my car when Don Wei stopped me. "Evelyn where do you think you are going, you are in no state to drive." "Now's not the time to start giving me fatherly advice." I say with bitter in my mouth. Think what you want Evelyn but I am not letting you drive, do you even have a licence, I'm pretty sure your too young to be driving." "For starters my name is Eva now not Evelyn, you lost all right to call me that when you walked away from me and there is no way in hell I am letting anyone else drive my car." I can tell my father is getting ready for a screaming match guess being stubborn runs in the family. "Listen Don I'll drive with Eva back to your place that way we can avoid any arguments." Rick says calmly well I don't agree. "Who the hell said I was going back there, I've got my own life not to mention this is my car, I won't have any of yous telling me what to do." And with that I make my way over to my car and get into the driver's side but cannot find my keys. My father stands there dangling my keys acting smug with himself. Needless to say I sure surprised them both when I managed to hot wire my car within seconds. Good to know I've still got it in me. "Evelyn don't you dear drive off, are you listening to me young lady." The smirk on my face only got bigger. "Shit I'll go with her and make sure she has a place to stay for the night." Rick says to Don as he jumps into the passenger seat. "Where to now little mouse?" I don't know so I just shrug anywhere was better than with him. But by him did I mean my father or my ex boyfriend. We ended up going back to Rick's apartment and after a few disputes I gave in allowing him to text my father informing him I would be spending the night at Rick's. "So what's the story with your ex boyfriend, must have had some shit go down if you felt the need to trash his car." This was Rick's game he wanted information. "If you want to know anything I'm going to need some hard liquor." He shook his head at this. "I don't think so little mouse, wouldn't be worth the wrath of Don Wei if I got his only daughter trashed. You are his only kid right, no others I don't know about?" He says half joking half being serious. "You're not getting anything out of me unless you show me the alcohol you hear. Besides I have fake IDs can easily get into all the clubs." He pours two glasses of whiskey and hands me one, I can help but raise my eyebrows at him over how easy that had been. "Okay I admit I am kind of curious to hear your story." He tells me. After a few drinks I allow parts of myself to slip out. "Truth is we've been split for like four months now, and we were actually on good terms until I found out he had been sleeping with my best friend for over seven months. Hence why I was pissed today, so I may have set his apartment on fire and well she'll get a surprise in the morning. He couldn't prove it was me so decided to mess up my face to get even. "Haha oh man that is so evil I love it." After a few more drinks I find him all over me. "Wait we shouldn't be doing this." "Why not" I say already undressing. "Your Don Wei's kid, and I he found out I would be beyond dead." "And…So we just don't tell him." I say as if it's the most obvious thing on the planet. "Good point" He agrees. "I really need to know if you've done this before, I mean you're so young. This isn't your first time right?" And I can't help myself as I fall over in fits of laughter. "You're not serious are you?" One look from his face tells me he is. "Uh right unless you count not having sex in four months being a virgin then were good to go." He must have given into the internal debate he was having as he leads me over to his bed.

"Rick I've been banging on your door for fifteen minutes now, I hope you don't mind I used the spare key. I just wanted to know how Evelyn is." "Do you have to be so loud?" I complain from under the blankets. Don Wei takes in Rick's naked appearance, Eva being under the blankets and the pile of clothes laying around before connecting the dots. "Oh hell no, you better not have done what I am starting to think you did." "Listen Don I can explain…" Why did Rick feel the need to explain himself to this man, then it registered this man was my father. Don Wei. And then I realised I have no clothes on under the blankets. Then it dawned on me when I saw the famous racer standing next to my father. I have slept with Rick Thunderbolt.

 _ **Please review my story and let me know what you think**_ __ __


End file.
